2006
Television & Movies * The World According to Sesame Street opens at the Sundance Film Festival, January 21 * Sesame Street Season 37 premieres, August 14 * Eight previously unaired episodes of Bear in the Big Blue House premiere on Disney Channel, week of April 24 * Puppet Up! - Uncensored television special on TBS, November 20 * CBS Sunday Morning reports on Sesame Street around the world, December 10 * Happy Hooby Holidays on PBS Kids Sprout, December 25 * When Parents Are Deployed television special on PBS, December 27 International Television * Best Ever Muppet Moments (UK), March 11 * Galli Galli Sim Sim begins airing in India * Sesame English premieres in Poland/Hungary/Croatia Appearances *Kermit the Frog on Good Morning America, February 2 *Kermit the Frog on ESPN's Cold Pizza, February 2 *Kermit the Frog on Martha, February 2 *Miss Piggy and Jessica Simpson's Pizza Hut commercials debut, February 5 *Kermit the Frog's Ford Escape Hybrid commercial debuts, February 5 *Elmo on The Tony Danza Show, February 10 *Kevin Clash and Elmo on The Oprah Winfrey Show, February 27 *Statler and Waldorf at the Oscar's Red Carpet and wrap-up shows, March 5 *Miss Piggy (ranking #41) on E!'s 101 Incredible Celebrity Slimdowns 60 - 41, March 15 *Kermit and Piggy at the TV Land Awards, March 22 *''Sesame Street'' characters on Jeopardy, April 4 *Kermit the Frog on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, April 9 *Pepe the King Prawn on The Late Late Show, June 19 *Kermit the Frog on Good Morning America, June 28 *Elmo on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 *Oscar the Grouch on Martha, July 10 (edited rerun) *Abby Cadabby on the Today Show, August 14 *Abby Caddaby as "Person of the Week" on ABC World News Tonight, August 18 *Kevin Clash and Elmo on the Today Show, September 6 *Miss Piggy on the Today Show, September 14 *Kevin Clash and Elmo on Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me!, September 30 *Abby Cadabby on The View, October 4 *Kermit the Frog on Martha, October 5 *Big Bird on Access Hollywood, October 20 *Cookie Monster on Martha, October 24 *Elmo on Emeril Live, November 26 *Kermit the Frog on Good Morning America, December 7 *Kermit the Frog on Live with Regis and Kelly, December 8 *Kermit the Frog on The Live Desk, December 8 *Kermit the Frog on The 9, December 8 *Kermit the Frog on MTV News, December 8 *Kermit the Frog on The Early Show, December 11 *Miss Piggy on Martha, December 19 *Big Bird on Deal or No Deal, December 25 Events * "Return to Fraggle Rock" screening held (Dallas, TX), January 21 * Jim Henson Legacy Screening with Heather Henson (Austin, TX), February 26 * Jim Henson's Puppet Improv (Aspen, CO), March 8 & 11 * Elmo and Monsters perform at'' Hollywood Meets Motown'' in New York, March 15 * Muppets and Mechanisms exhibit opens at the Smithsonian Institution with puppets from Sam and Friends * Puppet Up! (Hollywood, CA), June 21-24 * Muppets Ahoy! debuts on Disney Cruise Lines, July * Puppet Up! (Edinburgh Fringe Festival), August 4-20 * Kevin Clash and Elmo appearance at New York Barnes and Noble to promote My Life As A Furry Red Monster, September 9 * Jim Henson: Performing Artist is launched; Jane Henson discussion panel, September 22 * Kermit at Michigan State University, September 28th-30th * Puppet Up! (Las Vegas, NV), November 15 Album Releases * John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (Limited Collector's Edition), July 25 * A Green and Red Christmas, October 17 * ''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol'' CD Sampler, November 14 DVD Releases * Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration * The Letter of the Month Club * Furry Red Monster Parade * Fraggle Rock: Down in Fraggle Rock, January 17 * The Cat's Home But Not Alone, January 24 * Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky, January 31 * MirrorMask, February 14 * Sesame Beginnings: Beginning Together, March 21 * Sesame Beginnings: Make Music Together, March 21 * Sesame Street: Guess That Shape and Color, April 4 * Dinosaurs: The Complete First and Second Seasons, May 2 * The StoryTeller: The Definitive Collection, May 23 * Elmo's Easy As 123, June * Elmo's Easy As ABC, August * Talk, Listen, Connect, August * Elmo's World: Pets!, August 1 * Elmo's Potty Time, August 22 * Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season, September 5 * The World According to Sesame Street, October 24 * Old School: Volume 1, October 24 * Sesame Street Christmas Carol, November 14 * Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season, December 5 International DVD Releases * 4 dvd's of Fragglerne, February 6 Books * Global Grover Travels All Over, February 28 * Jim Henson: Puppeteer and Filmmaker, April 30 * Elmo's Easy As 123, June * Sesame Street Dad: Evolution of an Actor, June 30 * Return to Labyrinth: Part 1, August 8 * Elmo's Easy As ABC, August * Before You Leap, September 5 * My Life as a Furry Red Monster, September 5 * Please Do Not Open this Book!, September 26 * Wubba-Wubba Woo!, September 26 Christmas Ornaments * American Greetings Muppet Christmas Ornaments, September On the Web * From the Balcony episodes 15-34 * Sesame Workshop announces a partnership with Verizon Wireless to offer Sesame Street content on its V CAST network. November. Parades * Indy 500 Parade features balloons in the shape of Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Oscar the Grouch * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, Big Bird Balloon, and a Sesame Street Float * McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, , Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Miss Piggy and Kermit * ''San Diego Holiday Parade features an Elmo balloon 2006